


Wanderer

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the game we see Egil walking and chatting about Tiz with Edea and Agnès while Tiz is...in the graveyard... But what would happen if they found him instead of the people from Bravely Second?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read unless you have played/seen the true ending of Bravely Default! Contains major spoilers!

"You guys should've heard Tiz!" Young Egil exclaimed to his two accompanies as they trailed towards the inn located in the center of Caldisla. " _Keep chattering like that and you're liable to end up just like Ringabel_ " he mocked making Edea laugh.  
"Let's hope that never happens!" she giggled making Agnès join in with the small laughter.  
  
Meanwhile, Tiz's body still lay still on the cold ground in the Graveyard, beside Owen's grave to be precise. His soft brown hair blew slightly in the wind, the material of his clothing flickering in the wind's gentle current. His eyes were shut, not a breath could be heard escaping his young body. But the boy was too late to save...  
  
Edea, Egil, Agnès and Innkeeper Karl all sat round a fairly large table reserved for the Warriors of Light (excluding Ringabel). Edea shifted her gaze around in search for their male companion and shared a swift look of worry with Agnès. She turned to the Innkeeper. "Innkeep, may I go look for Tiz? He's yet to arrive, and I'm more than sure he'd never want to miss out on this" with a nod of approval, Edea grabbed a small dagger and went out to look for her friend.  
  
Sure, it was strange not having Ringabel around despite now knowing completely who he was, that her somewhat adoptive brother, Alternis Dim, had in fact been someone she had wished to hate and despise since meeting him, but not having Tiz around was even stranger. Edea slowly walked through Caldisla in search until she found herself outside the Graveyard. She frowned and hung her head slightly in respect, thinking of visiting Owen's grave for a short minute or two before heading in search again, maybe Tiz had gone to see the King and they'd passed without noticing...  
  
She looked up at the sound of a sharp flutter and her sky blue eyes widened as she saw the body of her dear friend. Her hands instantly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and attract somewhat unwanted attention. Not knowing what else to do, she ran as fast as she could back to the Inn and flung the door open causing Agnès to stand up in alarm, her brown eyes also wide in worry. "E-Edea, what is wrong?"  
"I...I found Tiz but...I...I think he's d-dead!"  
"What? Let us go child, show me where the boy is!" Karl ordered and the team followed Edea back to the Graveyard.  
  
Karl kneels beside the body and examined it, he could find no wounds on Tiz... "It is most strange..." he mumbled under his breath. He picked Tiz's body up and turned to the girls, Egil holding Edea's hand, tears streaming down his face.  
"Tiz..." the young male whimpered, Edea and Agnès also had tears in their eyes.  
"No..." Edea breathed. "No, he can't be gone, not both of them!" Ringabel had had a major effect on her, but Tiz had been the one to convince the Vestal that she was worth trusting, and Edea had always been thankful Tiz had had her back. Of course she'd teased him about him possibly liking Agnès from time to time and Tiz had taken it on a light shoulder with a faint blush of embarrassment to what she was accusing and that's what made him so lovable. But now he was gone...  
Egil hid his face in Edea's side and she picked him up to carry him back to the Inn. The feast was going to be part of Tiz's wake it seemed.  
  
Edea stood by Tiz's grave along with Agnès and Egil, somehow Ringabel had managed to return to their world for this day. Her hand gripped his as tears trickled down all four faces. Their merry band was forever broken now, and nothing would change that, not even going to another world with Ringabel just to see and hear the former Norende resident would be enough.  
  
Ringabel eventually held her tightly in his embrace, letting her tears soak the furry part of his jacket. He, himself, had grown extremely fond of Tiz, and he closed his eyes gently knowing it was now too hard to look at the name engraved on the tombstone. Ringabel had been one of the team who had found and brought Tiz back from where he lay beside the Great Chasm, all of them unable to believe the boy had just scraped past into the boundary of surviving.  
  
Egil looked up at him before looking back to the ground. Tiz had been playing the role of an older brother to him, had grown so close with him unlike anyone else.  
  
Agnès shrieked with misery in her soul, but staying silent on the outside. Tiz had always called her his hope, and in silent return she had called him the same. It was extremely hard to imagine a future without him, and even she had shown a touch of anger and frustration when Ringabel's journal had mentioned nothing of his unexpected death. She looked at the scripting on the new tombstone and let her head hang in silent prayer.  
  
 _ **Tiz Arrior**_  
Loving brother and son, a loyal friend and young hero of Caldisla  
Will be forever missed but not ever forgotten  
R.I.P 


End file.
